


Abrazo Grupal

by LadyCrystal_4



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Day 4, Gen, Keith Family Week 2018, Team as Family, keith's birthday
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 17:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16412792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCrystal_4/pseuds/LadyCrystal_4
Summary: Tuvo una pesadilla sobre otro de sus cumpleaños, el año que Shiro había estado desaparecido tras la misión fallida de Kerberos. Nunca podía estar lo suficiente con una familia para su cumpleaños, o no les importaba.  Se preguntó si también pasaría lo mismo con Krolia. Con los paladines. Si ocurriría como con todos los otros.





	Abrazo Grupal

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Buenas! Lady, super atrasada, mejor vamos a lo nuestro. 
> 
> Esto fue para el dia cuatro de la Keith Family Week, Free Day.
> 
> ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

**_Abrazo Grupal_ **

Estaban en el patio de la casa, haciendo una fogata y mirando las estrellas. Su padre había pedido el día en el trabajo, pues ese día era el cumpleaños de Keith.

―Seguro que tu madre te desea feliz cumpleaños.

―Dices lo mismo cada año, papá.

―Es la verdad. Tu madre te amaba, Keith. Ella no quería dejarte. Y yo… Yo te amo. Por favor, nunca lo dudes. Algún día… Tengo la esperanza de que algún día puedas celebrar esta fecha con ella.

-o-

Keith despertó sobresaltado. Su madre estaba allí con él, en la habitación de la enfermería del Galaxy Garrison. Su padre había dicho que quizás algún día la conocería, y al final había terminado haciéndolo. Su cumpleaños nunca había sido una fecha que le causara emoción, pero había cambiado tras pasar los dos últimos cumpleaños con su madre. Extrañaba a su padre, pero recordaba lo que le decía, y se sentía mejor. Seguro que estaba feliz donde estuviera.

Ella estaba hablando con Kolivan, lo suficientemente bajo como para que no pudiera escuchar lo que decían. Todavía se sentía cansado, y sus heridas no habían curado del todo. Con cuidado se giró y continuó durmiendo.

Volvió a despertar sobresaltado. Tuvo una pesadilla sobre otro de sus cumpleaños, el año que Shiro había estado desaparecido tras la misión fallida de Kerberos. Había ido a una ciudad para comprar comida y fue entonces que fue consciente de la fecha, y fue que todo le llegó de golpe. Había tenido buenos cumpleaños con su padre, pero tras morir, los pasaba solos. Nunca podía estar lo suficiente con una familia para su cumpleaños, o no les importaba. Había habido unas familias que habían sido buenas con él y los recordaba con algo de cariño, pero al final había terminado sólo. Se preguntó si también pasaría lo mismo con Krolia. Si ocurriría como con todos los otros. En un hueco de su mente, podía escuchar a Red y a Black diciéndole que no. Que ellos estarían ahí, que no estaba sólo. Eso lo hizo sonreír, sin abrir los ojos.

― ¡Está despierto!

― ¡Espera!

Apagaron todas las luces de la habitación. Keith no había podido distinguir quienes estaban allí, y menos aun cuando varias voces comenzaron a cantar "Feliz cumpleaños" al unísono. Le pusieron un pastel con velas frente a él, y esperaron hasta que las soplara para volver a prender las luces.

Todos estaban ahí, aun con sus vendajes y ropas de hospital, acompañándolo. Además de ellos estaban su madre y Kolivan, Romelle, Coran, y las familias de los chicos. La habitación estaba atestada de gente. Era algo que nunca había visto en su cumpleaños.

Eran realmente buenos amigos.

―Awww, ¿Estás llorando, Keith?

― ¿Qué? ¡No!

No terminó de refregarse los ojos que uno de ellos saltó a la cama y siguieron los otros.

― ¡Abrazo grupal!

Tuvieron que separarse segundos después por el quejido de todos por sus heridas.

Todos estaban ahí con él, felicitándolo y diciéndole que una vez que salieran le darían un regalo, hablaban sobre embriagarse y bailar toda la noche.

Pero ese regalo sólo, que estuvieran ahí con él, era lo mejor que había podido pasar en su vida. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tras comer un poco de pastel, le llenaron la cara de crema. Y ya que todos estaban en cama, fue la mamá de Pidge con la mamá de Hunk y Lance que le hicieron un pastel. Keith estuvo muy avergonzado por este hecho y les dijo gracias muchas veces. 
> 
> ¡Eso es todo! 
> 
> ¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! ¿Merezco un comentario? ¿Y kudos? ¡Pueden ahogarme en kudos!~
> 
> ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
